User blog:Goddess of Despair/Ikko-ikki Rebels vs Minutemen
The Ikko-ikki Rebels; '' '''the deadly rebels united under Jodo Shinshu. '''''The Minutemen; the militia, who fought on a minute's notice against the most powerful nation of their time! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Minutemen History= American '''Minutemen '''were the militia employed by the thirteen U.S. colonies early in the American Revolutionary War, named so because they were able to be deployed to battle within a minute's notice. The Minutemen saw combat especially in the early battles of the revolution, such as at Lexington and Concord, and at Bunker Hill. As the conflict intensified, the militia remained an essential part of the American war effort but saw increasingly less action, as the Colonial army became the primary fighting force in the later years of the war. |-| Short range= Colichemarde *30 inches long. *Weights 1.5 pounds. *Made to thrust. |-| Medium range= Blunderbuss The blunderbuss was a short-barreled flintlock firearm with a flared-out barrel. The name "blunderbuss" is derived from the Dutch donderbus or "thunder pipe". The weapon was typically used typically used as a form or early shotgun, loaded with metal shot, or in cases of emergency, metal scraps such as nails. The weapons was used widely as a civilian hunting weapon, but also saw military use, as a close combat weapon in both pistol and musket forms. The blunderbuss pistol, or "dragon" was popular with cavalry, the root of the term "dragoon". Blunderbusses were also popular with militia and pirates. |-| Long range= Brown Bess Musket *.75 caliber. *Length of 58.5". *Weights 10.5 pounds. *Range 50-100 yards. |-| Special= Tomahawk *Weights 2 pounds. *14 inches long. *Single edged. Bayonet *18 inch blade. *Mounted on the Brown Bess. Ikko-ikki Rebel History= The Ikko-ikki were a rebel faction in feudal-era Japan, consisting of peasant rebels, Buddhist warrior monks, Shinto priests, and local nobles, all united under the teachings of a Jodo Shinshu or "Pure Land" Buddhism, which stated that all believers are equally blessed by the grace of Amida Buddha. Specifically, the teachings of charismatic Buddhist priest named Rennyo, who preached the antinomian message of the Jodo Shinshu, as well as a message of opposition to the samurai nobility. Rennyo also preached policy of pacifism, though he view defensive warfare as justified and thus fortified his temples, should they come under attack by one of the many warring factions at the time. In 1488, however, in spite of Rennyo's pacifist views, a group of peasant rebels inspired by Rennyo's teachings violently seized of the Kaga province, marking the first time a Japanese province was ruled by commoners. The rebellion continued past the death of Rennyo in 1499. In the 1500s, the Ikko-ikki took control of a number of fortresses and Buddhist temples, eventually controlling major trade routes through Japan, putting them at odds with Oda Nobunaga, who was intent on controlling these trade routes as part of his campaign to unify Japan. In 1564, forces under Tokugawa Ieyasu, future founder of the Tokugawa shogunate, who had recently allied himself with Oda Nobunaga, dealt a severe blow to the Ikko-ikki when he defeated them at the Battle of Azukizaka. The Ikko-ikki, however, remained in existence until the 1580s, and even managed to put up a strong resistance at the Siege of Ishiyama Hongan-ji, holding of an army of Oda samurai for ten years. The rebellion finally ended when the the Ikki allied themselves with Toyotomi Hideyoshi in his war against other groups of Buddhist warrior monks. |-| Short range= Katana *Weights 3 pounds. *Length of 29.9 inches. *Steel blade. |-| Medium range= Osutsu The Osutsu was a Japanese matchlock firearm with a short, wide barrel, used in Sengoku or Warring States period Japanese history in mid to late 1500s. The weapon was intended for used in a manner similar to the later European blunderbuss, as an early form of shotgun. The Osutsu could be loaded with a variety of types of ammunition, most typically metal shot or arrows. |-| Long range= Tanegashima Musket *Matchlock. *Range 50-100 yards. *.69 caliber round |-| Special= Tanto *Light weight. *11.8 inches long. *Primarily thrusting. *Double edged. Nata *Weight-1.5 pounds. *Length-16 inches. *Blade Length-8-10 inches. *Single edged. Voting/Battle info The battle will be a 4 on 4 and will take place at a small town with a nearby forest. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends July 31st, 2013. Battle Minutemen Ikko-ikki The Minutemen stood side by side, muskets at the ready as the Ikko-Ikki rebels that emerged from the nearby forest. Assuming them to be British mercenaries, the Minuteman leader began to issue orders to his men. “Take aim!” The Minutemen all aim their muskets; two Ikko-Ikki rebels took aim with their own firearms. The Ikko-Ikkis fire first, bringing down one American. The Minutemen’s volley hits one of the Ikko-Ikki sharpshooters as he reloads. “Fall back!” says the Minutemen leader as he grabs the dead Militia member’s musket. The Ikko-Ikkis enter the town, looking for their attackers. Suddenly, the Minutemen leader blasted an Ikko-Ikki member whilst hiding in a bush. Another Ikko-Ikki armed with an Osutsu fired a spread of ammunition into the bush, the spread ripping through his torso. The two remaining Minutemen came into view, muskets aimed. They both fired their weapons, but the only one Ikko-Ikki was hit. Clutching his wounded arm, the injured Ikko-Ikki clutched his arm for a moment but shifted his hand to his sheath as a Minuteman closed in with a bayonet. He drew his Katana lightning fast, parrying a thrust. However the Minuteman followed up the thrust by hitting the Ikko-Ikki rebel with the other end of his Musket. The Ikko-Ikki stumbled back but before the Minuteman could finish him off they both were caught in a blast from a reloaded Osutsu. Discarding his Osutsu, the Ikko-Ikki leader armed himself with a Nata in one hand and a Tanto in the other. He charged as the final Minutemen took aim with his Brown Bess. He squeezed the trigger but nothing happened. He threw his Musket to the ground and drew his Colichemarde as the Ikko-Ikki closed in. The Ikko-Ikki slashed with his Nata, but the Minuteman stepped back and thrusted into his side. The Ikko-Ikki screamed in pain as the Minutemen pulled out his sword. The Ikko-Ikki fell to the ground, in what seemed like slow motion to the American. The Minutemen walked away from the body, thinking only about how the other American militias would fair against the British and their mercenaries. Simulator's Results Minutemen-563 Ikko-Ikki Rebels-437 Colichemarde-88 Katana-97 Blunderbuss-102 Osutsu-124 Brown Bess-281 Tangeshima-136 Bayonet-62 Tanto-14 Tomahawk-30 Nata-66 Expert's Opinon The Minutemen earned their victory due to the more advanced weaponry. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles